Dream Weaver
by WilltheGlaceon
Summary: This is the story of a small pokemon, loved by many, pursued by two. Join Nathan Grimm and his friends as they fight genetically altered pokemon, unravel a horrendous conspiracy, and find the truth about Nathan's mysterious past.
1. The Meeting

**Dream Weaver chapter one: The meeting**

**_______________________________**

It was dark.

The small silver pokemon crept through the heavily wooded area, cold, frightened, and alone.

The murkrow in the trees cawed at him hungrily, causing him to whimper.

A great shadow fell upon the small pokemon as a mighty fearow circled overhead.

It shreaked maliciously and dove downward towards the defenceless animal, who curled up, quaking in mortal terror.

The fearow was about to strike, when a large firey fist collided with it's head, sending it spinning into a tree.

"Get behind me, kid." The owner of the fist, a burly magmar with a scar over his left eye, said.

The small pokemon whimpered and dashed behind his protector as the fearow started back towards them, cawing furiously.

"Kid, I don't think this is going to go well." He said, his fist glowing again. "What's going on? Why did he attack me like that?" The small pokemon whimpered.

"He thought you were food, and still does!" He roared, smashing his fist into the fearow's face, charring the feathers and knocking it into the air.

The fearow cawed at them again and took off into the night as the magmar knelt down to the small pokemon.

"You okay?" He said, as the pup nodded.

"Good. My name is Megalos. What is yours?" He said as the small pokemon looked up at him with his grey tinted eyes.

"My name is Nathan Grimm, but... I don't remember anything else. I don't know where I am, or how I got here." He said as Megalos stood back up, sighing.

"Well then, you may as well come live with me. I've got plenty of room." He said, motioning for Nathan to follow him closely as he began to walk.

"You were lucky I was out this way, kid." Megalos chuckled. "Stick with me, and you'll go places."

Nathan nodded and hopped after the big Magmar, his tail wagging happily as they made their way towards Megalos's cave.

**______________________**

**For any of you who know Nathan from the RP hosted by Slazer, this Nathan is several years younger.**

**For those of you who know him from the RP on , he's about the same as he is in there. For now.**

**For those of you who are still baffled as to what the heck Nathan is, keep guessing, I find it entertaining. I'll tell you later. X3**


	2. Good Morning

**Dream Weaver Chapter Two: Good Morning**

**I think I'll do the rest of the story in 1st person unless I say otherwise. But only when Nathan's involed.**

**Please note that this chapter takes place 7 years after the prologue.  
**

**_____________________________________________**

"Hey. Wake up. Nathan. Wake up." A familiar voice said to me, floating all around me in the strange euphoric world I was in.

It continued to persist, until finally, it pierced the giddy void. "Nathan! Wake up!" It barked, jolting me back into reality.

"Wha!" I yelped, flipping over in shock, staring Megalos right in the face.

"Sorry about that, I guess I've overslept then, right?" I inquired as the large, friendly pokemon shook his head and laughed.

"A little more than that, Nathan. I've been trying to wake you for the past hour. That must have been some dream you were having" He laughed as I stood and streched.

"Yeah, it was the same dream again. The one with the dark figures staring at me, watching my every move." I said as I took the purple gem I wore around my neck in my paw.

"I can't help but feel that it has something to do with my past. Something important..." I said as Megalos shook his head.

"If you say so. But anywho, we need to get moving. We're going into town today, so get ready." He said, stepping outside the cave.

For those of you who haven't guessed yet, I'm the same little creature, a silver zigzagoon, which you were told about previously. This is my story, and I feel that it must be told, to prevent these events from repeating themselves...

**_____________________________**

**I really love how this one is coming out. X3 If any of you wants to beta this story, don't hesitate to say so. I'm kinda out of a beta now a days...**

**Anywho, this is the 'real' first chapter. The other one was more of a prologue.**

**Don't worry, the story's gonna pick up soon. Just be patient. **


	3. The road is wrought with peril

**Dream Weaver Chapter Three: The road is wrought with peril**

**________________________________________________________**

I nodded and started to move towards the exit, stopping abruptly when I realised I had forgotten something.

"Hang on, I forgot the bag." I called to Megalos as I dashed further back into the cave and located the small leather bag, pushing my head and one of my forepaws through the loop. "Okay, I have it. I'll be right out." I said joyfully as I skipped out of the cave to the side of my dear friend.

"You ready to go, Nathan?" He asked as he looked down towards me. I simply nodded as we started down the long arduous road which would take us into town.

"I hope nothing bad happens on the way to town, Megalos." I said, concerned as he chuckled warmly. "Ah, you and your paranoia. Don't worry, even if something does try to attack us, I'm sure I can fend them off." He assured me. I smiled slightly as I looked up towards the large billboard which sat on the side of the trail.

It was another advertisment for the largest company in the region, Emperius Enterprises. The billboard was promising a glorious future and wonderous rewards to anyone who volunteered to test some of their new products for them. I laughed to myself at the concept; such a grand promise to anyone who did something so simple, I knew there had to be some sort of catch. But it mattered not at this time...

A short time later...

We soon reached the outskirts of the largest city in the region, Twilis.

It had been destroyed during the war which struck the region a few generations back; but the remaining citizens of the region worked tirelessly to rebuild it, until it reached the glorious state it was in today.

Megalos looked down at me for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak. "I've got to go get some new storage units for the cave, Nathan. You don't mind getting the groceries yourself, do you?" He said to me calmly.

I looked up at him and nodded, unaware of what was to occur this day...

"Alright then, We'll meet back here later, okay?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied before going off in the direction of the food market.

At this time, we will skip ahead so that you might know the events which led up to what will soon transpire...

"Brother, are you sure that this is the place he will come to?" A figure resting in the shadows of an alleyway said, speaking to his partner, who was peering out into the streets.

"Yes, he will come here. I am assured of it. The Master said so." The second figure chuckled as he pointed. "Behold; he approches!"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well well now, what could be happening here? I'm afraid you're going to have to wait in order to find out. Until next time, Auf Weidersein.**


End file.
